Once Upon a Slayer's Family
by CMiller13
Summary: What is the story behind the Huntsman? And was he always alone? Or was there someone with him? But Rumplestilskin managed to cast the deal. He just knew that Buffy Summers, the Huntsman's love, and Faith Lehane, the Huntsman's daughter, would be interest.


Disclaimer: I don't own either shows, they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It was midday as a midnight blue Jaguar XK convertible was driving on highway 95 towards Storybrooke, Maine. The driver was a dark haired woman in her mid to late twenties.

Faith had set the cruise control as she thought back to everything that led her to driving cross country to find out what was going on.

_*Flashback*_

_It had been three years since the mass awakening spell as no other magic had be done to either of the original Slayers. Until one fateful fight with Amy, who no one knew how she had gotten out of Sunnydale Crater, with Willow and Amy locked in magical combat as Buffy and Faith led their army of Slayers against Amy's demonic army._

_A combination of Willow's and Amy's magic shot across the battlefield and slammed into Buffy. Faith having seen this fought her way over to her original sister-Slayer. She grabbed the blonde up into her arms and ran off the battlefield and back towards the Slayer's current Head Quarters._

_While Faith was doing this, Vi and Rona both took charge of the slayer army as Willow incapacitated Amy. The Red-headed Wiccan nodded to the two slayers before teleporting to HQ to meet Faith there._

_*End Flashback*_

Faith ran one hand through her hair as she started to pull her car off the interstate to stop for lunch. Shaking her head, Faith pulled into a small diner's parking lot. As she got out of the car and entered the diner, another memory hit her rather hard.

_*Flashback*_

_It had been two weeks sense the battle against Amy and her army. In that time Buffy had yet to wake up. Each of the Scoobies, remaining Fang Gang, and Sunnydale Slayers had stopped into the hospital wing to see how their leader and friend was doing._

_Willow had run some magical test to see what was keeping Buffy in her sleep. Finding nothing one way or another, the Red-headed Wiccan went to see Amy in her holding cell._

_While Willow was doing this, Faith had decided to visit Buffy with Dawn. When the two walked into the wing Buffy's fingers started to twitch. So Dawn, having seen this, run out calling for the Scoobies to get to the hospital wing._

_Faith moved to the side of the bed just as her sister-Slayer started to come too._

_Elizabeth came too opening her eyes and found herself looking into a young woman's face that had her Huntsman's eyes on it. She spoke gently to the dark haired woman saying, "You have his eyes."_

_Faith jerked her head back saying, "What the hell are you talking about, B?"_

_The Scoobies had just entered the hospital wing in time to hear Buffy say, "You're mine and the Huntsman's daughter."_

_Just then eight different voices spoke at the same time as Faith, "WHAT!"_

_*end flashback*_

The Dark Slayer came out of her memories just as the waitress came to take her order. After the waitress left Faith sighed as she couldn't help but shake her head at that moment over a month and a half ago. As the server came back and placed her meal down in front of her Faith let herself be once again drawn into her mind as it played back the last three weeks.

_*Flashback*_

_The dreams hadn't started right after Buffy's claim of her being the other Chosen's daughter but as weeks past the blonde slipped between the Slayer she knew and the woman claiming that Faith was her daughter. It was into the third week of these shifts when Faith herself started to have dreams that Buffy's claims were not as far off as she thought._

**_#dream#_**

**_Faith found herself in a wooded area as she watched a man use a bow and arrow to take down a deer. Just then a face she recognized to be her sister-Slayer dropped down from a nearby tree._**

**_The Hunter said playfully to the woman, "Sorry love but this is my kill."_**

**_The B, look alike grinned up at the man saying as she rested her hand on her stomach, "This little one seems to have your appetite."_**

**_#end dream#_**

_Faith shot up from the dream deciding it was time to talk with someone about these dreams as they had started to get frequent and this last one, shaking her head Faith didn't even want to think about it right now._

_Climbing out of bed Faith got dressed and headed to the new Caritas that Lorne had opened after the Fang Gang moved to work with the new Council a year or so back._

_Once there Faith walked right up to Lorne saying, "I need you to read me. Because I'm either catching the crazy B has or B ain't as crazy as we all thought."_

_Lorne looked at the Dark Slayer before saying, "Sweet pea you know the drill, I can't read you properly without you first singing for me."_

_Faith sighed, "Alright." The two headed into Lorne's office. Once in the office Faith opened her mouth and sang, "I'll leave the door unlatched, if you ever come back; there will be a light in the hall and a key under the mat…"_

_Lorne raised his right hand to his head as his left lifted to stop Faith from continuing. He groaned, "Faithy sweetie, first you have a great voice. Now on to what you want to know, but I can't tell you. All I saw was a sign for a town called Storybrooke in Maine. Other than that I can't help you."_

_Faith nodded her head as she said, "Thanks Lorne."_

_That next day Faith had packed up the car that her Council paycheck paid for telling the rest that she would be in touch stating that if this town held her answers then she would send for Buffy._

_*end Flashback*_

That had been just over a week ago. Faith looked up as the waitress dropped her check at her table. She asked, "How much further is Storybrooke?"

The Waitress looked at the dark haired stranger with a raised eyebrow before saying, "An Hour."

After thanking the woman, paying and leaving a tip, Faith got back on the road. About an hour later found Faith passing the sign that read "Welcome to Storybrooke". The Dark Slayer shivered a little as she looked into her rearview mirror to see a wild wolf in the middle of road level with the sign she had just past.

The town folk of Storybrooke looked up as a car on par to that of the Mayor's own pulled up to the curb in front of Granny's. They watched as a young dark hair woman got out of the car.

Just then the Mayor's son Henry saw his birth mother across the street. The ten-year old started across the main street without looking both ways.

Faith noticed the boy out of her peripheral vision but she also saw a car swerving towards the boy. Not thinking about herself, Faith using a little slayer speed darted after the boy grabbed him around the waist and got to the other side of the street from her car all in the span of thirty seconds as the car zoomed past.

Regina Mills and Emma Swan both cried out, "Henry!"

Graham, Emma and Regina moved to the dark haired woman, who was just putting the boy down on the sidewalk.

Faith looked up to see two women and a man running towards her. It was just as she saw the man's eyes did she say the first thing that came to mind, "Well, Shit."

* * *

><p>tbc...<p> 


End file.
